Incomplete
by lovely autumn
Summary: Kyungsoo telah menjadi bagian hidup Jongin. Tanpa Kyungsoo, Jongin tidak akan lengkap. [KAISOO. GS]
1. Chapter 1

Jongin merasa hampa tanpa Kyungsoo

Bahkan sekedar menatap wajahnya pun, ia tak mampu

Karena bagi Jongin, Kyungsoo sudah terlalu dalam masuk ke kehidupannya

Tanpa Kyungsoo, Jongin bukanlah Jongin seutuhnya

Sebesar apapun Jongin mencoba, kenangan akan Kyungsoo selalu membayanginya

Ia merasa bagai orang bodoh, terjebak ditengah khayalan akan Kyungsoonya

Saat ia mencoba menyerah, saat itulah ia mendapat dorongan untuk bertahan

Namun bagaimana pun, ia tetaplah sendiri

Dan ditengah kesendirian itulah, ketakutannya muncul

Meski ia tak ingin berlarut dalam masalah ini, sebesar itulah Jongin tak bisa melepas Kyungsoo

Disatu sisi ia ingin merengkuh Kyungsoo

Namun disisi lain ia harus melepaskan cintanya

TBC / END?

Annyeong everybody, aku penghuni baru FFn. FF debut, aku bawa Kaisoo. Yep, mereka salah satu couple favorit aku di EXO.

Mohon bantuannya buat debutku. Kalau respon kemunculanku bagus, aku bakal segera update full storynya

So, mind to leave any response?


	2. Chapter 2

**INCOMPLETE**

Lovely Autumn present

**Desclaimer**

**The whole story belongs to Lovely Autumn, but all casts don't belong to me. Don't copy without any permission. Make a clear difference from COPYING and INSPIRED**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY, BETTER LEAVE SOON**

**~lovelyautumn~**

_Empty spaces fill me up with holes  
Distant faces with no place left to go_

Entah ini sudah botol keberapa yang Jongin tenggak malam ini. Ia merasakan kepalanya semakin berat. Bahkan parfum maskulin ditubuhnya kini tergantikan aroma pekat alkohol. Tubuhnya kini sudah sepenuhnya bertumpu pada meja bar. Ia sudah tidak mampu menopang berat tubuhnya sendiri. Melihat kondisinya, mungkin ia sudah menenggak begitu banyak botol.

"Appo, Kyung."

Setitik air mata lagi-lagi lolos dari manik elang tersebut. Satu tangannya menjambak rambutnya, sementara yang lain ia biarkan memukul brutal dadanya. Mengabaikan nyeri dan lebam yang akan muncul nantinya. Rasa sakitnya sudah mengalahkan segala hal, bahkan akal sehatnya.

"Kau kejam Kyung,"

Jongin terus menganiaya tubuhnya. Membuat seseorang yang memperhatikannya dari kejauhan hanya bisa menatap miris. Ia tahu bagaimana perasaan Jongin, namun apa yang bisa ia lakukan. Bahkan ia sendiri tidak bisa 'menyelamatkan' hidupnya.

_Kau tahu Kyung, rasanya hatiku ingin meledak. Katakanlah aku berlebihan, namun begitulah kenyataannya. Luka lebar yang dulunya kau sembuhkan, kini justru terbuka lebih lebar. Kau jahat Kyung, meninggalkanku setelah membuatku meletakkan hidupku padamu._

_Without you within me I can't find no rest  
Where I'm going is anybody guess_

"Jongin!"

Tuan Kim terlihat murka melihat keadaan putranya. Pulang dengan keadaan kacau dan mabuk berat, itu pun harus dengan bantuan Sehun. Urat-urat dilehernya terlihat menonjol. Ia benar-benar marah melihat kelakuan putranya.

"Jadi seperti ini kelakuanmu hah?! Sepenting apa gadis jalang itu bagimu? Kau menghancurkan hidupmu sendiri Jongin!"

Jongin hanya diam sembari bersandar pada Sehun. Membiarkan ayahnya mengoceh semaunya. Sejujurnya, kepalanya seperti ingin meledak, itu pun tanpa tambahan ocehan ayahnya.

"Kurang apa gadis-gadis yang appa kenalkan padamu selama ini? Soojung, Jinri, Bomi, Irene? Kurang apa mereka? Mereka berkali lipat lebih baik dibanding gadis jalang itu."

BRAK

Jongin benar-benar tidak tahan. Biarlah ayahnya mencacinya, mengoceh sebanyak ia mau. Namun jangan pikir Jongin akan diam saja saat seseorang merendahkan kekasihnya. Baginya, Kyungsoo berkali lipat lebih baik dibanding gadis-gadis yang selama ini ayahnya sodorkan. Setidaknya Kyungsoo menerimanya sebagai Jongin, bukan sebagai pewaris utama Kim Corp. Seperti apa yang gadis lain lihat pada diri Jongin.

"Paman, biarkan Jongin istirahat dulu."

Tanpa mempedulikan omelan ayah Jongin, Sehun lebih memilih memapah sepupunya itu kekamarnya. Lagipula Sehun juga tak ingin repot-repot merasakan sakit hati. Siapapun tahu, tuan Kim terlalu arogan dengan mulut besarnya.

"Istirahatlah, akan kuminta bibi Jang menyiapkan air panas."

Bukannya menuruti perkataan Sehun, Jongin justru beranjak dari atas ranjangnya. Kakinya melangkah terseok menuju balkon. Ingat, ia bahkan masih mabuk berat. Sehun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya jengah. Jika tidak mengingat Jongin adalah sepupunya, mungkin ia sudah membogem pemuda itu sampai pingsan.

"Bagaimana rasanya saat kau kehilangan Luhan, Hun? Apa sesakit ini?"

_Mulai lagi. Kumohon Jong, jangan buat aku membuka luka lamaku_.

"Entahlah, mungkin aku sudah mati rasa. Aku hanya tahu aku begitu hancur saat itu."

Jongin mencengkeram teralis balkon, sementara Sehun meremas kemeja dibagian dadanya. Bahkan dinginnya angin malam dari balkon tak membantu mengurangi rasa sesak itu.

"Istirahatlah Jong. Kau ada kuliah pagi bukan?"

Baru Sehun hendak melangkah, gumaman Jongin menghentikannya. Sesungguhnya ia bahkan tidak ingin meninggalkan Jongin sendirian disana. Namun ia harus menata hatinya terlebih dulu. Setidaknya ia harus melakukannya, sebelum ia membantu Jongin kembali bangkit.

"Bagaimana aku bisa beristirahat, sementara wajah Kyungsoo selalu muncul setiap aku menutup mata? Rasanya aku sudah gila Hun. Aku ingin menemukan dimana Kyungsoo, tapi aku bahkan tidak tahu aku kini berada dimana."

Bagi Jongin, Kyungsoo sudah menjadi mataharinya. Rumah tempatnya kembali. Dan kini, ia tak tahu harus kemana. Harus kemanakah ia, sementara rumahnya kini menghilang.

_I tried to go on like I never know you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_

Cukup lama Jongin menanti Kyungsoo. Selalu berharap jika ini semua mimpi buruk baginya. Berharap saat ia terbangun nanti, Kyungsoo ada disampingnya dengan senyum manis. Namun sebanyak apapun Jongin menyangkal, semua ini tetaplah bukan mimpi. Kyungsoonya, benar-benar menghilang.

Setidaknya ia memiliki Sehun. Sepupunya itulah yang membantunya untuk tetap hidup dengan baik. Tidak sepenuhnya, namun setidaknya Sehun selalu mengingatkannya untuk tetap bertindak waras. Karena tanpa Kyungsoo, Jongin tidak akan pernah sama. Sekuat apapun ia mencoba hidup dengan normal, sekuat itu pula pengaruh Kyungsoo mengembalikannya.

Baginya, mencoba hidup tanpa pernah mengenal Kyungsoo, sama saja mencoba hidup menjadi orang lain.

"Yo! Kim Jongin. Kau mau keluar malam ini? Kau butuh sedikit penyegaran."

Jongin mengerut bingung mendengar ajakan Chanyeol. Sejujurnya, ia tidak paham. Ia hanya bisa menerka-nerka, menilik dari kebiasaan si Park itu. Kali ini Jongin hanya bisa menebak, kira-kira klub malam mana yang menjadi tujuan Chanyeol.

"Tak buruk kurasa. Dimana?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Tidak biasanya Jongin secepat itu menerima ajakannya. Biasanya, ada saja alasan Jongin menolak datang ketempat semacam itu.

"Exotic. Sudah lama aku tak kesana. Kudengar dari Kris, tempat itu melakukan perubahan besar-besaran."

Jongin hanya menggumam tak jelas sambil berlalu. Setengah hatinya menyuruh malam ini tetap terdiam dirumahnya, namun separuh hatinya memaksa untuk mengikuti ajakan Chanyeol. Mungkin ini saat baginya lepas dari bayang-bayang Kyungsoo.

Dan disinilah Jongin. Dengan sebotol wine dihadapannya. Chanyeol sudah menghilang entah kemana dengan pacarnya, Baekhyun. Dalam hati Jongin merutuk. Harusnya ia tadi mengajak Sehun. Setidaknya ia tidak sendirian seperti pria kesepian semacam ini. Oh, nampaknya Jongin memang lupa jika ia kini tengah kesepian.

Ditengah kesadarannya, apa yang Jongin lihat terasa bagaikan deja vu. Kyungsoo yang datang dengan dress abu-abunya menariknya keluar dari tempat itu. Dengan mata sembab dan wajah dipenuhi jejak air mata, gadis itu membawanya masuk kedalam sebuah taksi. Ia merasa kehadiran Kyungsoo kali ini nyata. Namun keadaannya yang diambang kesadaran membuatnya berpikir ulang.

Jongin bangun keesokan hari diatas ranjang diapartemennya. Kepalanya serasa habis dihantam sebuah batu besar. Ia mengernyit heran saat menemukan semangkuk bubur dan sup yang sudah dingin diatas nakas. _Tidak mungkin kerjaan Sehun_. Penasaran, Jongin membawa tubuhnya turun dari ranjang.

"Kyungsoo,"

Mata Jongin berbinar saat menemukan sesosok gadis tengah sibuk didapur. Memangnya siapa lagi yang mau repot-repot berkutat dengan teflon dan spatula diapartemennya?

"Jongin? Kau sudah bangun? Tunggu, biar kupanggilkan Chanyeol."

Begitu melihat siapa gadis itu, tubuh Jongin melemas seketika. Harapannya melihat Kyungsoo kembali hilang sudah. Mungkin memang selamanya ini menjadi mimpi buruk untuknya. Karena sebesar apapun ia berharap Kyungsoo kembali, nampaknya hal itu tidak mungkin. Entah apa yang telah ayahnya lakukan pada gadis itu.

Jongin sadar, tanpa Kyungsoo ia tak akan pernah lengkap.

_Voices tell me I should carry on  
But I am swimming in an ocean all alone_

Setiap kali Jongin merasa lelah, ia berharap dapat berhenti dari ini semua. Namun setiap kali ia benar-benar ingin menyerah, bayangan wajah Kyungsoo yang tengah tersenyum padanya membuatnya berpikir ulang. Senyum itu seolah membisikkan padanya untuk tetap bertahan.

_Baby, my baby  
It's written on your face  
You still wonder if we made a big mistake_

Jongin ingat pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Kyungsoo. Sore hari di musim gugur, ditepian sungai Han. Kyungsoo terlihat cantik dengan dress putih selututnya yang dilapisi long coat merah maroon. Meski begitu, Jongin merasa ada sesuatu hilang dari gadisnya.

"_Kyung, kau terlihat pucat. Kau sakit sayang? Astaga, seharusnya aku tidak membawamu kemari."_

_Jongin terlihat panik. Bibir kekasih mungilnya terlihat membiru. Ia merutuki kebodohannya, membawa Kyungsoo keluar ditengah cuaca dingin seperti ini. Meski Seoul belum memasuki musim dingin, namun hembusan angin dingin mampu membuat siapapun menggigil._

"_Jongin,"_

_Tangan mungil Kyungsoo mencoba menghentikan kepanikan Jongin. Diusapnya lembut pipi namja itu. Sepertinya tubuh Jongin benar-benar sudah begitu peka dengan Kyungsoo. Terlihat kepanikan Jongin seketika terhenti, berganti tatapan lembut pada Kyungsoo. Kedua manik miliknya bertemu dengan hazel Kyungsoo. Membuat Jongin semakin yakin jika ada sesuatu yang kurang pada Kyungsoo._

"_Jongin, menurutmu, bagaimana jika aku pergi?"_

Jongin ingat, saat itu mendadak tubuhnya menegang. Ia merasa begitu marah pada Kyungsoo. Pada kata-kata yang gadis itu ucapkan. Tanpa tahu jika sesungguhnya gadis itu tengah menyimpan kekhawatiran yang begitu besar.

"_Apa maksud ucapanmu, Kyung. Kau ingin meninggalkanku, begitu?"_

_Kyungsoo menunduk takut. Ini bukan seperti Jongin yang dikenalnya. Jonginnya adalah laki-laki yang hangat, bukan seseorang dengan ekpresi datar yang mengerikan – dimatanya – ini. Sungguh, kata-kata yang sudah disiapkannya, kini tercekat ditenggorokannya._

"_Bu-bukan seperti itu Jongin. Mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu. Hanya saja aku berpikir, apakah yang kita lakukan ini bukan sebuah kesalahan?"_

"_Memangnya apa kesalahan yang kita lakukan Kyung? Kita saling mencintai, tanpa melibatkan orang lain."_

_Jongin berusaha menahan amarahnya saat melihat wajah ketakutan Kyungsoo. Bahkan ia bisa melihat jika mata bulat favoritnya itu kini berkaca-kaca. Sungguh, hal paling menyakitkan baginya adalah melihat air mata Kyungsoo._

"_Bukan kita, maksudku orang tua kita. Bagaimanapun juga, suatu saat nanti kita membutuhkan restu mereka. Sementara yang kau lihat, ayahku dan ayahmu sepertinya tidak akan bisa berbaikan."_

_Jongin menggenggam lembut kedua tangan Kyungsoo. Kini ia sadar apa yang hilang dari kekasihnya. Binar ceria itu kini tak terlihat keberadaannya. Tergantikan pancaran ketakutan dan kekhawatiran, merasa jika apa yang mereka jalani merupakan suatu kesalahan._

"_Tentu saja tidak sayang. Aku bahkan tidak pernah berpikir jika apa yang ayahmu lakukan bukan sebuah kesalahan. Menurutmu apakah kita bisa bertemu seperti ini jika masa lalu mereka tidak seperti ini. Tanpa semua itu, mungkin tidak akan ada malaikat bernama Kyungsoo disampingku."_

_Kyungsoo mengangguk ragu. Jongin yang tidak tahan melihatnya, memilih mendekap Kyungsoo kepelukannya. Ia tahu, kini Kyungsoo tengah menangis. Karena ia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang basah sempat menetes kepunggung tangannya, air mata Kyungsoo._

"_Berjanjilah kau tidak akan pernah pergi dariku, apapun yang terjadi."_

_Kyungsoo mengangguk singkat di dada Jongin. Membuat pemuda itu mengulum senyum lega. Dengan lembut, ia mendongakkan kepala Kyungsoo. Bibirnya mendarat diatas kening gadisnya. Menyalurkan seluruh kehangatan dan cinta yang ia punya._

"Kau kejam Kyung. Kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkanku. Tapi sekarang kau dimana Kyung? Hatiku bahkan tidak bisa merasakan keberadaanmu."

Jongin meringkuk didepan ranjangnya. Dihadapannya, sebuah vas porselin kini sudah hancur tak berbentuk. Beruntung ia tidak melukai dirinya sendiri. Katakanlah ia laki-laki lemah. Namun sekuat apapun seorang laki-laki, ia juga bisa hancur saat sebagian jiwanya pergi.

_I don't mean to drag it on, but I can't seem to let you go  
I don't wanna make you face this world alone  
I wanna let you go_

Semua ini terlalu berat bagi Jongin. Ia merasa benar-benar seperti orang gila. Kemana pun pikirannya melayang, pasti berujung pada Kyungsoo.

"Lepaskan dia Jong. Jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri dengan berlarut-larut seperti ini."

Ia merasa seperti anak kecil tiap kali mendengar Sehun menasehatinya. Dan sialnya lagi apa yang Sehun katakan selalu sama. Melepaskan dan merelakan Kyungsoo pergi. Oh Sehun, seandainya mudah, Jongin sudah pasti melakukannya sejak dulu. Bukannya terpuruk dan hancur seperti ini.

"Kau pikir aku senang hidup seperti ini, Hun? Sudah sejak lama aku ingin menyerah. Namun tiap kali aku ingin melakukannya, aku sadar aku tidak akan pernah bisa."

"Semakin kau menggenggamnya, semakin kau meyakitinya. Percayalah, aku bahkan pernah mengalami yang lebih buruk dari ini."

Jongin mendongak, tidak paham apa yang Sehun ucapkan. Namun ia lebih tidak paham saat mendapati setitik air mata berada di pipi Sehun. Sebenarnya apa yang tidak ia ketahui?

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya menghadapi semua ini sendirian, Hun."

"Kau tahu, terkadang dengan melepas seseorang yang kita sayangi justru menjadi satu-satunya cara melindunginya. Pikirkan kembali sebelum terlambat, Jong. Kuharap kau tidak menyesal sepertiku."

Pikiran Jongin kosong. Apa yang Sehun maksud dengan kata menyesal. Kini ia merasa semua orang tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Ia hanya bisa mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Bersamaan pintu kamarnya tertutup, bersamaan menghilangnya sosok Sehun dari pandangannya.

_I tried to go on like I never know you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_

Jongin kini mengerti apa yang Sehun maksud. Rahangnya mengerat menahan marah. Selama ini benar apa yang dipikirkannya. Kyungsoo menghilang memang bukan kemauan gadis itu. Ia harus berterimakasih pada Soojung. Gadis yang dulu begitu ia benci, nyatanya justru mampu membantunya menemukan keberadaan Kyungsoo.

_Jongin berjalan sempoyongan menuju pintu. Ia mengutuki siapapun yang datang ke apartemennya selarut ini. Tangannya nyaris melemparkan sebuah bogem mentah pada tamunya. Namun ia mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat siapa yang datang._

"_Kyungsoo,"_

_Tanpa banyak bicara, Jongin segera menarik gadis dihadapannya kedalam pelukannya. Air matanya tak henti menetes karena bahagia, meski sesungguhnya gadis itu terus memberontak._

"_Kim-stupid-Jongin, kau mabuk!"_

_Jongin sontak melepaskan pelukannya begitu mendengar bentakan gadis itu. Tidak, dia bukan Kyungsoonya. Kyungsoonya adalah gadis yang lembut. Mana mungkin ia bisa membentak sekeras itu._

"_Soo-Soojung?"_

"_Ya, ini aku. Demi Tuhan, kau kacau sekali, Jong."_

_Tanpa basa-basi, Soojung segera menyeret pemuda itu masuk kedalam apartemennya sendiri. Menarik Jongin masuk ke kamar mandi dan memaksa pemuda itu menyadarkan dirinya sejenak. Terakhir kali Soojung berkunjung kemari, wangi maskulin khas milik Jongin yang mendominasi indera penciumannya, bukan aroma pekat alkohol semacam ini._

"_Jadi ada apa kau kemari selarut ini?"_

_Keduanya duduk didepan counter dapur, ditemani secangkir coklat panas. Setidaknya Jongin sudah cukup sadar dari acara mabuknya, meski ia masih merasa sedikit pusing. Namun bagi Soojung tak jadi masalah, selama Jongin bisa menangkap apa yang akan ia ucapkan._

"_Pertama, jika aku bertanya, jawab dengan jujur. Kedua, jangan menyela apapun yang kukatakan. Ketiga, berjanji padaku untuk tidak melakukan hal bodoh setelah kau mendengar ceritaku."_

_Jongin mengangguk paham. Ia ingin segera mendengar berita yang Soojung bawa untuknya. Jangan kira Jongin juga membenci Soojung seperti gadis lain yang dijodohkan dengannya. Baginya, Soojung bukanlah orang lain. Keduanya sudah akrab sejak kecil, bahkan Jongin sudah menganggap Soojung seperti adiknya sendiri._

"_Kau tahu Minhyuk?"_

_Jongin mengangguk paham. Kang Minhyuk, kekasih Soojung tentu saja. Bahkan pemuda itu ikut andil saat Jongin dan Soojung menentang untuk dijodohkan. Yang ia tahu, pemuda itu kini berada di Jepang, melanjutkan studinya disana._

"_Maaf, tapi tanpa sepengetahuanmu, aku dan Minhyuk mencoba mencari tahu dimana keberadaan Kyungsoo. Dua minggu yang lalu, Minhyuk menghubungiku dari Osaka. Ia rasa ia melihat seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan Kyungsoo. Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur, apa kau pernah tidur dengan Kyungsoo sekitar dua bulan sebelum ia menghilang?"_

_Jongin menggeleng, sementara dahinya mengerut. Untuk apa Soojung menanyakan hal semacam ini padanya. Mana mungkin Jongin tega merusak Kyungsoo. Baginya, Kyungsoo adalah harta yang harus ia jaga._

"_Oke, sekarang dengarkan aku baik-baik dan jangan menyela. Dua minggu yang lalu, Minhyuk mengalami kecelakaan ringan di Osaka. Dia bertemu seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan Kyungsoo dirumah sakit. Namun seseorang yang Minhyuk temui tengah hamil."_

_Tidak, Jongin tidak ingin berpikiran buruk tentang Kyungsoonya. Kyungsoo pasti saat ini tengah berada dibelahan dunia mana, menikmati liburan tenangnya sebelum kembali menemui Jongin dengan senyum merekah di bibirnya._

"_Kau kau pasti bercanda. Kyungsooku sekarang pasti tengah menikmati liburannya, jauh dari keramaian. Tak lama lagi ia pasti kembali dengan senyum dan pelukan hangatnya untukku. Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak, Soojung."_

_GREP_

_Kedua telapak tangan Soojung menangkup wajah Jongin. Memaksa laki-laki itu menatap tepat kedalam matanya._

"_Lihat mataku baik-baik, Jongin. Cari kebohongan disana. Asal kau tahu, aku bahkan sudah menyelidikinya sendiri. Maaf jika jawabannya tidak seperti keinginanmu, tapi perempuan itu memang Kyungsoo."_

_Tubuh Jongin membeku. Hatinya serasa dihantam godam berkali-kali. Membuatnya remuk seketika. Ia rasa akal sehatnya perlahan menghilang. Sekuat tenaga ia membanting cangkir dihadapannya, mengabaikan Soojung yang mendadak memekik panik._

"_Jongin, kumohon berhenti! Kim Jongin!"_

_Soojung benar-benar kesulitan menenangkan Jongin. Saat gadis itu menarik lengan Jongin, ia justru dihempaskan menjauh. Dia berteriak pun percuma. Bahkan saat ia mencoba memeluk Jongin, justru lengannya terluka akibat pemuda itu mendorongnya menjauh. Putus asa, ia memilih menghubungi Minhyuk untuk membantunya. Dan hari itu berakhir dengan Jongin yang menangis dengan wajah lebam. Satu-satunya cara yang Minhyuk pikir bisa menenangkan Jongin._

"Sebenarnya apa yang appaku lakukan padamu, Soo?"

Butiran kristal bening itu meluncur satu demi satu dari mata Jongin. Ia merasa menjadi laki-laki brengsek, pecundang. Disaat seharusnya ia melindungi Kyungsoo, ia bahkan justru tidak tahu apa yang tengah terjadi pada gadisnya. Kyungsoonya yang rapuh, justru melewati semuanya sendirian.

"_Aku tidak yakin jika ini tempat yang Kyungsoo tinggali. Tapi inilah alamat paling terpercaya yang orangku serahkan."_

_Jongin benar-benar harus berterima kasih pada Soojung dan Minhyuk. Setelah semalaman meracau seperti orang gila, keesokan harinya ia menemukan sepasang kekasih itu masih di apartemennya. Soojung yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan, sementara Minhyuk terlihat sibuk dengan tabletnya._

"_Kau sudah bangun?"_

"_Kalian masih disini?"_

_Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Soojung, Jongin justru balik melemparkan pertanyaan. Terlihat bodoh sebenarnya, mengingat Soojung dan Minhyuk jelas-jelas ada di dalam apartemennya._

"_Kau pikir orang gila mana yang tega meninggalkan orang sakit sendirian. Asal tahu saja, semalaman kau demam sampai mengigau. Minhyuk tentu saja tidak mau meninggalkanku sendiri disini merawatmu."_

_Jongin meringis merasakan kepalanya sedikit berdenyut. Pukulan Minhyuk semalam tidak main-main. Bahkan ia masih merasakan rahangnya ngilu._

"_Hati-hati dengan kopinya, bibirmu belum sembuh."_

_Jongin menerima secangkir kopi yang Soojung sodorkan padanya. Tak seenak buatan Kyungsoo, namun masih cukup bersahabat dengan lidahnya. Ia membawa kakinya mendekati Minhyuk. Laki-laki itu terlihat sangat serius dengan tabletnya._

"_Duduklah, ada yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu."_

_Seperti anak kecil, Jongin menurut saja saat Minhyuk melirik sisi sofa disampingnya. Otaknya menebak, apa yang dilakukan Minhyuk ada kaitannya dengan Kyungsoo. Tidak mungkin Minhyuk terlihat seserius ini jika tidak ada sesuatu yang penting._

"_Aku mendapatkan alamat Kyungsoo di Osaka. Tapi aku tidak yakin jika dia menetap. Orangku mengatakan beberapa kali Kyungsoo berganti alamat."_

_Minhyuk menyodorkan tabletnya kehadapan Jongin. Terlihat deretan huruf dan nomor yang disertai beberapa foto. Foto yang membuat Jongin yakin dengan perkataan Soojung sebelumnya. Gadis yang menjadi objek foto itu memang Kyungsoonya._

"_Jangan gegabah Jong. Kau tentu tahu seperti apa appamu."_

Jongin begitu benci pada dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ia sampai tidak tahu saat Kyungsoo menderita diluar sana. Minhyuk benar, ayahnya tidak pernah main-main jika menyangkut sesuatu yang tidak sesuai kehendaknya. Ia memegang erat selembar notes ditangannya. Mungkin lebih mirip disebut meremasnya, melihat kondisi kertas itu sudah nyaris hancur.

Matanya menatap bingung gerbang dihadapannya. Ia tidak bodoh untuk mengenali tempat apa ini. Tak perlu ada yang memberi tahunya pun, ia sudah tahu jika ini sebuah pemakaman. Yang menjadi pertanyaan baginya, kenapa wanita paruh baya yang tinggal didepan flat Kyungsoo menyuruhnya kemari.

_Jongin menekan bel sebuah flat kecil dengan brutal. Berharap seseorang segera membukanya dari dalam. Namun rasanya flat ini tak berpenghuni. Bayangkan saja, bagaimana seseorang membiarkan tamunya menunggu diluar selama itu, dengan suara nyaring bel yang begitu mengganggu._

"_Anak muda, ada yang bisa kubantu?"_

_Jongin nyaris melompat saat merasakan bahunya ditepuk. Begitu membalikkan tubuhnya, ia mendapati seorang wanita paruh baya dengan kantung belanjaan disamping kakinya menatapinya heran._

"_Maaf, jika saya boleh tahu, kemana pemilik flat ini? sejak tadi saya menekan bel, namun tidak ada yang membuka pintu."_

_Bibi itu mengernyit heran. Seolah tengah menatapi sesosok makhluk aneh dari planet antah berantah. Namun Jongin sama sekali tak mempermasalahkan tatapan apapun yang ditujukan padanya. Prioritas utamanya saat ini adalah bertemu dengan Kyungsoonya._

"_Tak ada yang bernama Kyungsoo disini nak. Pemilik flat itu bernama Kyoko. Kau mungkin salah alamat."_

_Jongin nyaris putus asa. Entahlah, ia merasa Tuhan begitu mempersulitnya untuk menemukan Kyungsoo. Minhyuk bahkan sudah memastikan jika Kyungsoo memang tinggal disini. Bagaimana bisa bibi ini mengatakan jika ia salah alamat._

_Tak kurang akal, Jongin mengeluarkan ponselnya. Membuka kunci layarnya dan menunjukkan wallpapernya pada bibi tersebut. Layar ponselnya yang dihiasi fotonya bersama Kyungsoo, yang diambilnya tak lama sebelum Kyungsoo mendadak menghilang._

"_Apa mungkin bibi pernah melihat gadis ini disini sebelumnya?"_

"_Ya, Kyoko! Ini Kyoko. Dia gadis yang manis dan sopan. Aku cukup mengenalnya. Sayang kadang beberapa tetangga membicarakan soal kehamilannya tanpa seorang suami. Ah, apakah kau keluarga Kyoko, anak muda?"_

_Jongin mengiyakan saja apa yang bibi itu katakan. Pikirannya menerawang jauh setelah mendengar kata hamil dan tanpa suami. Jadi selama ini yang Minhyuk dan Soojung katakan tidak bohong._

"_Maaf, tapi dimana sekarang Kyung, maksud saya Kyoko?"_

_Bibi tersebut tidak menjawab, melainkan menarik selembar notes dan pulpen dari tasnya. Selama beberapa saat ia sibuk menuliskan sesuatu, sebelum menyerahkan kertas ditangannya pada Jongin._

"_Carilah dia di alamat itu. Jika kau kesulitan, kau bisa bertanya pada petugas disana. Sampaikan salamku untuk Kyoko dan putrinya."_

_Setelah mengucapkan banyak terima kasih, Jongin segera meninggalkan flat tersebut. Menghentikan sebuah taksi yang melintas dihadapannya, menuju suatu tempat berbekal catatan dari bibi yang ia temui tadi._

"Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa sebuah pemakaman?"

Jongin menggerutu, namun ia tetap melangkah masuk. Matanya mencari dimana kira-kira kantor petugas pemakaman disana. Sebuah bangunan putih menarik perhatiannya. _Mungkin itu tempatnya_, pikirnya.

Setelah berbincang sesaat dengan salah satu petugas yang ia temui, akhirnya ia bisa bertemu dengan Kyungsoonya. Bahkan petugas yang masih terbilang muda itu dengan senang hati mengantarnya pada Kyungsoo, atau mungkin ia harus terbiasa memanggilnya Kyoko disini.

"Ap apa-apaan ini?"

Jongin memekik marah saat laki-laki didepannya berhenti didepan sebuah nisan. Tangannya mengisyaratkan Jongin agar mendekat. Dari jarak sedekat ini, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang ada dihadapannya. Ia bukannya tidak mengerti huruf kanji, Jongin fasih berbahasa Jepang jika kalian ingin tahu. Tak sulit baginya untuk mengeja nama yang tertera diatas nisan marmer itu. Satu hal yang rasanya membuat jantungnya serasa ditusuk belati.

"Nona Kyoko meninggal karena kecelakaan. Ia menjadi korban tabrak lari. Ia dan bayinya tidak bisa diselamatkan. Syukurlah ada pihak keluarganya yang muncul. Setidaknya kami bisa mengurus surat kematiannya secepat mungkin."

Perkataan petugas pemakaman itu terdengar samar ditelinga Jongin. Meski begitu ia bisa memahami apa maksudnya. Ia jatuh bersimpuh dihadapan sebuah nisan dengan foto gadis yang tersenyum manis. Kyungsoonya,

Ponselnya meraung keras, menandakan seseorang mencoba menghubunginya. Namun Jongin hanya bisa terdiam ditempatnya. Tubuhnya seolah kehilangan nyawa. Ia hanya bisa mematung dihadapan makam tersebut, menghiraukan petugas pemakaman yang menyingkir, memberikan privasi untuknya.

Dunianya seakan berakhir. Hidupnya tak lagi lengkap. Separuh jiwanya kini kembali pada penciptanya. Jongin hancur, Kyungsoonya, separuh hidupnya, kini pergi ketempat yang tak akan bisa ia raih lagi.

Because without Kyungsoo, Jongin is incomplete.

**OOOO**

Kyungsoo mengusap matanya kasar. Aliran bening itu tak kunjung berhenti. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Sejak awal Baekhyun – sahabatnya – sudah mengingatkannya untuk tidak berurusan dengan keluarga Kim. Namun sialnya ia justru jatuh cinta dengan putra tunggal keluarga itu, Kim Jongin.

Kini ia harus berhadapan dengan tuan besar Kim, ayah Jongin. Membicarakan hal yang dianggap 'lancang'. Bagaimana seseorang seperti Kyungsoo berani mendekati satu-satunya pewaris Kim Group itu. Seseorang yang dianggap tidak sekelas dengan Jongin.

"_Hidup itu penuh pilihan nona Do. Dan kau harus memilih salah satunya. Tinggalkan Jongin dan biarkan dia hidup seperti seharusnya, atau pertahankan hal konyol ini dan hadapi resikonya."_

_Kyungsoo paham apa yang tuan Kim maksud dengan resiko tersebut. Itu artinya Jongin akan dikeluarkan dari silsilah keluarga Kim, hidupnya tidak akan pernah tenang, dan terutama siapapun yang berkaitan dengannya akan terkena imbas._

_Mungkin Kyungsoo bisa bersikap egois dengan memilih tetap bersama Jongin. Namun kembali ia memikirkan apa yang tuan Kim maksud dengan resiko yang harus mereka hadapi. Tidak, Kyungsoo tidak ingin melibatkan orang-orang tak bersalah itu kedalam masalahnya. Benar kata tuan Kim, hidup selalu penuh pilihan. Tapi, apakah ini bisa disebut pilihan?_

"Hai manis,"

Kyungsoo berjengit saat merasakan seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang. Ia terkejut saat mendapati tiga orang lelaki menatapnya dengan tatapan lapar. Ia bukan anak kecil yang tidak tahu arti tatapan itu.

"Selera tuan muda boleh juga. Aku merasa sedikit bersalah harus melaksanakan perintah tuan besar. Tapi terlalu sayang jika menyia-nyiakan gadis semanis ini."

Dihadapkan dengan tiga orang laki-laki, Kyungsoo bukanlah apa-apa. Ia hanya seorang gadis yang bisa menjadi lemah. Ia hanya bisa menangis saat helai demi helai pakaiannya diloloskan dari tubuhnya. Ia hanya bisa menangis tertahan saat ia dilecehkan secara bergantian.

_See, kau makin tak layak untuk Jongin._

Kyungsoo terisak sambil memunguti pakaiannya. Tubuhnya benar-benar terasa remuk. Namun rasa sakit di tubuhnya tak seberapa dibanding rasa sakit dihatinya. Rasa sakit yang menjadi saat ia membaca sebuah catatan yang laki-laki tadi tinggalkan. Catatan yang ia tahu pasti siapa pengirimnya.

OoooO

Kyungsoo baru saja menapakkan kakinya di bandara Narita. Bukanlah ide yang baik untuk melakukan perjalanan saat kau tengah hamil muda. Namun mengingat alasannya harus kemari, Kyungsoo memilih nekat. Kadang ia berpikir hidup begitu tak adil untuknya.

Berada di Jepang tak menjadi masalah bagi Kyungsoo, karena tidak akan ada yang mempermasalahkannya. Ia hanyalah seorang gadis yang berasal dari sebuah panti asuhan dipinggir kota. Selama ini hidupnya selalu datar, monoton, hingga ia bertemu dengan seorang pemuda bernama Kim Jongin. Entah, ia harus merasa sial atau beruntung karenanya. Namun karena Jonginlah, harinya yang hanya terdiri dari satu warna, kini menjadi lebih berwarna.

OoooO

Kyungsoo baru saja selesai memeriksakan kandungannya. Kakinya terasa pegal, jadi ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar di kursi yang tersedia di koridor. Hidup seorang diri, dinegara orang, dengan identitas baru bukanlah hal mudah, terlebih ada satu nyawa yang kau bawa bersamamu.

Awalnya ia tak begitu mempedulikan orang-orang disekelilingnya, namun ia mulai merasa risih saat seorang laki-laki menatapnya intens. Tatapan itu, seolah ingin menelanjanginya dan merobek dadanya. Tatapan penuh tanda tanya dan kebingungan. Tak mau larut dalam suasana aneh itu, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pergi.

OoooO

Bukan hal baik membawa barang berat bagi seorang wanita hamil. Tapi harus bagaimana lagi. Ia hanya tinggal sendiri disini, sementara ia perlu membeli banyak keperluan bulanannya. Setidaknya gajinya sebagai guru disalah satu taman kanak-kanak cukup untuk menghidupinya.

Jalanan mulai lengang akibat mendung. Hari mulai malam, sementara langit diselimuti awan kehitaman. Kyungsoo menunggu lampu lalu lintas berubah warna dengan tidak sabar. Berharap ia segera tiba di flatnya sebelum hujan turun. Ia tidak mau dirinya dan bayinya sakit hanya karena hujan.

Bibirnya melengkungkan senyum berbentuk hati – senyum yang menjadi favorit Jongin – saat lampu untuk pejalan kaki berubah menjadi hijau. Harapannya untuk sampai flat sebelum hujan nampaknya Tuhan kabulkan. Perlahan kakinya menapak jalanan, melewati zebra cross perlahan untuk sampai ke seberang.

Namun tanpa ia sadar, sebuah mobil melaju kencang. Dalam hitungan sekian detik, tubuhnya terhantam dengan keras. Membuatnya terpental cukup jauh dari tempatnya. Dibalik kesadarannya yang mulai memudar, matanya menangkap seseorang keluar dari dalam mobil. Jantungnya terasa diremat saat mengenali orang itu. Seseorang yang ikut serta malam itu. Malam dimana harga dirinya sebagai seorang wanita diinjak-injak.

Ia menangis keras dalam hati. Ia pikir semuanya berakhir setelah ia meninggalkan Seoul. Nyatanya, jauh dari harapannya. Ia mati rasa, seluruh tubuhnya terlalu sakit untuk membedakan rasa sakit yang satu dengan yang lainnya. Perlahan kesadarannya menghilang, bersamaan dengan sekelebat wajah yang muncul dikepalanya, Jongin.

Jonginnya yang selalu dicintainya. Jonginnya yang selalu tersenyum untuknya. Jonginnya yang selalu memperlakukannya penuh cinta. Ia bersyukur, setidaknya Tuhan membiarkannya menatap Jongin untuk terakhir kalinya, meski hanya sebuah bayangan dikepalanya. Ia berharap, Tuhan masih mengijinkannya melihat Jonginnya bahagia dari kehidupan lain. Dan ia juga berharap agar Tuhan menyatukannya dengan Jongin dikehidupan selanjutnya, tanpa ada seorang pun yang menghalangi keduanya.

**END**

**Rei speak here !**

Well, finally I'm coming back. Maaf banget buat ngaretnya ff ini. Bukannya apa, Rei baru sedikit ada problem kemarin. Terharu banget rasanya ada yang respon prolog abal kemarin. Gak nyangka responnya sepositif itu.

Buat reviewer pertama Rei. Bunch of XOXO for you guys. Thanks a lot for your support :')

**Lady Soojong** mercii buat spirit injectionnya eonni (may I call you like this?). Mari ramaikan FFn bersama2 :)

**Kaisoo32 **ini udah dilanjut, dear. gomawo sudah mau mampir

**rtf69 **kyungsoo dipelukanku #ditodonglinggis  
itu, kyungsoonya udah ketemu kan? maaf buat updatenya yang lelet. lain kali Rei usahain lebih baik :)  
gomawo sudah mau mampir

**ChangChang** arigatou Chang-nim #mirip ngomong Changmin :D  
ini sudah dilanjut. sorry for late update #bow

**Aika Moriuchi **aduh, jangan panggil saya authornim. cukup Rei saja. saya belum sehebat itu Aika-chan  
ini baru dilanjut, hehehehe. arigatou gozaimasu

**humaira9394** aigoo, kamu terlalu bersemangat saeng (I have some feeling that you're younger than me LOL)  
awas kapslok keinjek badak :D  
ini sudah dilanjut. gomawo sudah mau mampir

I don't mind about siders, cause I ever be a sider too :D  
dengan keberadaan kalian saja, Rei sudah sangat bersyukur. at least, ada yang bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk ff abal Rei  
but I'll happier if you mind to leave some review. so I can know what should I do for better things ;)

See ya in my next story

Yong ai, Rei ;)


End file.
